The Son of Neptune
by AbbiCraw
Summary: Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason are out looking for Percy Jackson, and camper who had gone missing days before. With Hera playing a slim game with a very low chance of winning, will fear take over and distory Camp Half-Blood & Olympus? Better then sum.
1. Annabeth: I Drive The Sad Express Again

**The only thing I need to tell you is read The Lost Hero, it will make everything easier to understand, but if you catch on quick, then maybe it won't matter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series either! All rights go to respectful owners that mostly mean Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 1: Annabeth

I sat on my bed, looking through pictures of Percy and me, some had Grover, but it was mostly me and him. I really missed him, I just wish that I could see him right now, I know that sounds all stupid and romantic, but when you feel the way I do about a person you would too. Around Piper, Leo, and Jason I acted all tuff and like I could handle anything, but inside I was breaking, piece by piece. I was breaking down into nothing, that sentimental feeling coming back for the third time tonight.

At least we knew his location, or at least where it _might _be. He was in the Roman Half-Blood Camp, he was traded for Jason. Hera was gambling for something and we all knew, even the gods knew that if we lost something really bad was going to happen.

The thing is that, Jason doesn't really remember anything from his past, well at least he didn't until him, Piper, and Leo went on a quest to save Hera. We discovered that he is the son of Zeus and that he is Thalia's _actual _brother, and not half. Zeus had had two children with the same women, which was very unusual for gods, but being that Zeus is married to Hera, it makes her hate Thalia, who is a huntress for Artemis, and Jason. But Hera doesn't really _hate _Jason; it's more of a _very strong dislike._

Well anyway, they saved Hera, for now, but all we know is that Lupa, a wolf that Jason knows, is after Jason, for something.

I sighed mentally as I put the pictures back in my side table drawer. I closed my eyes and for one second I swear I had some peace of mind, but it was so rudely interrupted by someone touching my shoulder.

"Annabeth," I heard one of my half-sisters say to me. I opened my eyes slightly to reveal Beatrice, one of the older girls. "Are you okay?"

Was she really asking that? She's the daughter of stinking Athena! Goddess of wisdom! Hello! You'd think that she would have some brain as to tell her that I was definitely not okay!

"Yes," I lied smoothly. She nodded her head, in agreement to some sort of thing. Sometimes she would just agree to something that we didn't even talk about, isn't that weird? Well, being a demigod is pretty weird I guess. "I'm just really tired; I guess I just can't sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for me."

"Okay," she said and understood. We had talked about it many times and each time we did it hurt even more. We; Me, Jason, Leo, and Piper, are going to San Francisco to try and find the Roman Camp, and if we do, we're going to try and get Percy back. The only major problem with this whole thing is that Percy is probably just like Jason and he probably don't know where he is or who he is, which is going to make this even harder. "Goodnight then Anna."

I nodded and sighed as I climbed into my soft, warm bed. But it didn't feel soft and warm anymore. It felt so empty, probably because I was empty. Nothing felt the same after Percy disappeared, the Poseidon cabin was empty and so was his table. I missed battling him in the arena with all eyes on us and how once or twice between classes he would steal kisses.

I missed feeling his unbelievably soft lips against mine, and how perfectly they fit together. Like a piece to puzzle we have yet to figure out. Mine and Percy's relationship is never an easy one, for one or parents hate each other and that we can never have a normal date without being attacked by some sort of monster.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Which was nice and peaceful and this was never a good sign. Not a good sign at all.

I woke to the sound of an alarm clock on my bedside table. I slammed my hand down on the clock and slowly arose out of my messed up sheets and blankets. Most of my brothers and sisters were still asleep. Talk about deep sleepers. Some stirred at the sound of the alarm, but others just snored and slept.

I grabbed a towel and some extra clean clothes as I entered the bathroom, smiling weakly at the sleeping figures. As I shut the door I saw one of my brothers, Jeffrey, roll over a little too far. I closed the door at that second, then I heard a thud and I stifled a laugh, because I heard a groan and Jeffrey curse.

I started my shower and got in and let the warm water take me in and refresh me. I knew that this would be my last shower in a few days so I washed my hair and body as best as I could before I heard the alarm for my shower time to be over. I turned it off and quickly wrapped the soft fuzzy towel around my skinny frail figure. I dried of my body and slipped on some new clothes.

Being in the Athena cabin we were all very wise about time and we were always, okay almost always, fair about time and stuff like that. We were civilized, unlike the Ares cabin. Their motto is if you get there first or if you punch someone for it; it's yours, which is pretty stupid considering that at least no one gets up until at least ten o'clock. So when they all do it turns into a huge fight for the bathroom. Oh such silly idiots.

I walked out of the shower and I put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I walked to my already packed bag at the end of my bed and picked it up hastily, almost ripping the fabric handle off. I said my quick goodbyes as I walked off toward the arena where I was supposed to meet Piper, Jason, and Leo with our transportation. Most likely it will be the bus toward Manhattan that would drop us off at the airport to take the flight to Los Angeles, California. We would have to walk the rest of the way to San Francisco, how that sucks, I know!

"Hey Annabeth," Leo cried as I made my way into the arena. Jason stood beside him, his lips forming a perfect straight line. His electric blue eyes shone bright in the early morning sun. Piper stood next to Jason, holding his hand her hand looked to be strangling his hand, like she was afraid that if she let go he would disappear. "Are you ready to go?"

I wasn't really sure if I was ready, but then I thought of Percy and seeing him again, even if he didn't remember me. It would be great to see his sea green eyes once again, and I had almost forgotten his voice. Oh his wonderful voice! Wait what? What is wrong with me? I am going absolutely crazy for I guy that I had barely even began dating.

"Yeah I guess," I said nervously, my voice cracking at the end. I was so nervous I felt dizzy, which was very unusual for me, even if I didn't feel good I never felt dizzy!

So many weird things are happening right now, I don't even know if this is real. Being me, I'm hoping to wake up any second and to find that Percy is outside my door waiting for me, but too bad for me. That was not to be and I either had to go do this or chicken out, or lose everything that is and was important to me.

Nope! I'm going to do this and find Percy and bring back his memory, even if I had to die doing it, which might very well be just the answer.

**Okay so that's the first chapter and next chapter will be Annabeth's P.O.V too. Mostly it will be Annabeth's, but occasionally it will be Piper, Leo, or Jason, but whatever! So please if you liked it or hated it, please review and tell me! Review me on how you can't wait for the ACTUAL book to come out in fall 2011! I'm so excited. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	2. Annabeth: Puff The Magic Dragon

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I was REALLY busy! With Christmas coming up so soon I haven't had time to write! So I hope you are pleased with this chapter and that you'll review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series either! All rights go to respectful owners that mostly mean Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 2: Annabeth

I stood there silently, I saw Jason's eye twitch suddenly. Making me uncomfortable, were we going to go or what? It has been months since the meeting with Chiron, and Leo and been weirdly absent at all of his classes. Not even his cabin mates were seen, the whole Hephaestus was gone, vamoose!

I stared at Leo, I was getting really impatient.

"Pause for dramatic effect," I heard Leo whisper to himself. "Okay! I have a surprise for you guys!"

He didn't say anything more, he just took off running at an unconditional pace, leaving us behind.

"Leo wait!" I yelled to him, running at a regular pace after him. We had hit the center of the camp, when he suddenly stopped. His face was covered by a grin, he smiled like an idiot. When me, Jason, and Piper finally caught up with him we were all breathing deeply. Our breathing was hectic; I had to take a few breaths before I could even whisper. "What is this?"

I gestured my hand to the big draped covered thing, his grin grew even larger, if that was possible.

"This is how we're getting to the Roman Half-Blood camp," he said and walked closer to the thing. I stood there in disbelief. What was he saying? Was he saying that we were going to the camp on a big sheet monster? I knew that Leo was strange, but I would think that he would have a least a little brain.

He put his hand on a little rope thing and pulled down tightly, his jaw perplexed at the effort. But as he pulled the big sheet lifted and then I saw what it was.

The big boat was huge! The whole Hephaestus cabin was up on the ship, packing box after box. Checking the control panel, yes they're children of the god of black smiths they don't know how to sail, only how to make things work technically. The sides of the boat were covered by massive oars, they were wooden, but looked very sturdy. The whole boat was monstrous and wooden and everything you could image. Then I remembered, Leo's flying boat drawing… Oh my gods! It could _fly!_

The thing that I think really made Leo love this thing was the thing at the head of the ship. Proudly shown was the head of a metal dragon, Festus. A few months ago Leo had accidentally destroyed his pet dragon and had saved the head for his place of honor.

I gasped in surprise as all of this overcame me. This was awesome, but wait, was the Hephaestus cabin coming along. Not that it minded me, but we didn't really discuss the matter.

"Wow Leo," I congratulated him. I set my bag down on the ground, when two of his half brothers grabbed it frailly and tossed into a hidden compartment. "This is awesome! But are your cabin mates coming along?"

He didn't look very happy after I asked this question. The smile faded from his lips. "Does it bother you?" He asked coldly, his eyes shooting daggers at me. Wow, talk about 180 degree mood change.

"No!" I said as I flashed a meaningful look at Jason and Piper. "I was just wondering."

His face softened and he frowned slightly, either at me or himself.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking down at his oil covered shoes. "I was just being…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence; there was a loud sound of metal clinging against metal and then a big _boom!_ I turned with Leo, Jason, and Piper, toward the ship. I laughed under my breath as two of Leo's half brothers swore and trudged to the control panel. It seems that the Hermes cabin had set a trap in the control panel and the cabin mates were so unlucky as to get pounded in the face by a metal boxing glove.

I saw Leo's panicked expression turn to amusement. Jason and Piper laughed out loud. Piper was holding her sides so hard I saw her knuckles turning white.

"Alright," Jason sad as Piper exploded into another fit of laughter. "Let's get going."

We all nodded in agreement as we walked off toward the huge ship without anyone noticing us. There was so much going on; nobody noticed four small shapes trudging the big distance to the boarding dock.

"Hey Rock," Leo said to one of the huge built boys at the boarding place. "Everything almost set?"

"Yes Leo," Rock said in a low monotone. He looked at us and smiled warmly. "We just need to load a couple more crates and we'll be set to go."

Leo nodded understandingly as he kept walking onto the ships main deck. We followed at heel. To tell you I was quiet nervous, what if we crashed? What if we died? What if this didn't work? What if the Roman camp was even more hidden then we thought possible? I was absolutely terrorized by now. I followed Leo down any way, but it was more out of force than anything else.

He led us into a small dim hallway, plastered with door after door. Then I realized that these were our cabins. The air smelled musty and of dirt and metal, which was normal for this kind of work.

"Okay, Annabeth and Piper in room 1107," Leo said, gesturing toward a door marked with the number _1107. _"And me and Jason in room 1108."

I sighed as I thought they would be on the other side of the boat. I smiled slightly at Piper, who returned it nervously.

We didn't say one more thing; we just walked into our rooms and claimed our beds. I was kindly granted the bed with the desk on it, Piper insisted because she knew that I was still studying some blueprints for some stuff.

I sat on the bed and realized it. I was going to go find Percy, I would see him again. I would be able to memorize his facial features. And look into those sea green eyes once again.

The only thing that stopped my happy daydreaming was the twisted sound of metal against wood. I quickly looked out the small, foggy window to see the boat lifting off the ground in a fashionably manner. People from below were waving at us as we took off into the sky, towards California, towards the Roman camp, towards Percy.

Hopefully he was still my Percy.

It was hours into the 'flight' when I heard a loud wrenching call of the wind against the window. I covered my ears once again as it sounded off, this had been going on for a long time now and it would not stop!

It was about three o'clock at night and mostly everyone was sleeping, but me. I heard Pipers soft snoring from the bunk above me. I sighed and lay back down on my pillow and got a better look at the room.

Its pale boring wallpaper was nothing too interesting; the linoleum floor was dirty and gross. I looked around the room and saw nothing of good fascination to me. There was a plant in the far corner of the room and there was a painting of a hammer and a screw driver. That was pretty weird. The only thing that made me quietly laugh was that there was life ring hung on the wall, with a 'in case of emergency' sign under it. What would that thing do well? We were in the _air! _If we fall out, we fall out. Nothing we can do about it.

I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep once again, and this time thankfully I was entered in. I sighed as a dream enveloped me. This was another dreamless sleep, never a good sign.

**Okay sorry this wasn't a very long chapter, but I'm kind of in a rush! So please review my story because I LOVE hearing your guy's comments and I love hearing what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to get up the next chapter ASAP!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	3. Annabeth: I Think I Broke Piper Again

**Hey guys! This my late Christmas present to everyone who is still reading my story! Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter and please I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was really busy!**

**Thanks to all my beta readers, this as of right now is Order of Dawn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or any of the corresponding characters.**

**P.S. Merry Christmas! **

Chapter 3: Annabeth

I was awakened by the rumbling of an engine. I groaned and rolled over to my side, facing the pale wall. I wasn't in the mood to move, or make any sort of sound. I didn't want to do anything today, but I knew that this request was impossible.

"Annabeth," I heard Pipers high soprano voice say to me. I opened my eyes slowly and shifted my body so I was facing the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes Piper," I said simply and pulled myself to my feet, the rumbling had grown louder in those short seconds. I had been wanting to ask Piper what it was, but like she would know! I decided to ask anyway, feeling stupid with every word I said. "Do you know what that sound is?"

She looked down at me oddly, but answered anyways, her voice was still groggy and she looked like not such a Beauty Queen.

"Yes." This answer surprised me. She knew what it was? "It's the generator to the ship, it is right under us, and so it's louder than anywhere else on the ship. It really sucks."

I smirked at the way she was so angry at the boat for being so loud. Piper was someone that could just make you laugh or smile at the most serious circumstances, but she also had the angry, stubborn, and dramatic side of her, thanks to her mom, Aphrodite!

She didn't speak again; she just walked out of the room, bag in hand. Getting dressed no doubt. I slouched back onto my pillow and sighed, closing my eyes tightly. I felt the swinging air motion hit me, and it didn't feel good at all. It felt like my stomach went up into my throat, like when you go on those really fast roller coasters at a theme park.

I went on into the day, doing normal stuff: eating, sleeping, sitting, running, reading, and most of all studying. I was kept up into my room all day, studying blueprint after blueprint, rereading the same old text again and again. It was boring! Eventually when I heard Pipers soft snoring from the bunk above me I decided to rest for the day, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Earlier in the day I had talked to one of the Hephaestus boys and found out we were just passing Utah and we were making out way into Nevada. By morning we will be in California and we will have to find this Roman camp! I was so pumped up and nervous and scared and feeling all these feeling over whelm me; I didn't notice the small tears sliding down my cheek. I wasn't the one to usually cry, but now was a perfect excuse as any to let it all out.

All I did that night was cry and cry, probably waking Piper in the process. In the morning I felt awful, I was almost certain that I had blood shot eyes and purple circles under my eyes. I tried my best to look like an actual person, not a zombie who can't get over her boyfriend's disappearance. But hey, it's normal for a teenager like me! I walked onto the main deck to see everyone already there, getting ready to go.

"No offense Annabeth," Leo said uncertainly, "but you look horrible!"

"Thanks Leo," I sighed and walked over to Jason who was studying a map of the San Francisco area. "Any luck?"

"No," he said, he ran his hands through his blonde hair and moaned in frustration. "I've looked at these area thousands of times, but none of them seem right! There's no way that a Roman Half-Blood Camp could go unnoticed in a place like this! With or without the mist we will get surrounded by monsters if we try to get there."

I nodded in understanding, it made sense, and because a little bit ago San Francisco used to be the place where the Titan's had their headquarters. So a lot of monsters still roamed that area.

"Also, the Romans are about discipline," he stated looking up at me. "So they have a lot of reinforcements roaming around. We can't bring a big team if we want to go unnoticed here."

"So you mean that we can only bring a couple people?" I asked, glancing over at Piper and Leo.

"Yes," Jason said and nodded his head. "I think it best that we bring Leo, Piper, you, me, and Clarisse."

"Clarisse?" I asked astonished. Why would he want to bring her? "Why her?"

It sounded very rude, but it was the truth. Why would we want to bring Clarisse along? She tended to get a little angrier than needed and she _always _took things the wrong way! It would be way too difficult to sneak into the borders with Clarisse around.

"It's because of her fighting ability," he said and turned to see Clarisse shaving the head of a straw dummy clean off. "She's very strong willed and she will be able to take the Romans a little bit better than most of us. It's faintly from my memory that Romans are very organized and they what's going on around them, if we have Clarisse we'll be one step ahead of them. I think."

I didn't know what to say to that, I guess Jason was right, but what if they tricked Jason into thinking one thing when they do the exact opposite. It's happened before and really I'd rather not talk about it right now.

We spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon planning and sorting. Most of the Hephaestus cabin is staying on the boat while I, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Clarisse head off to find the Roman Camp. It made me nervous thinking about what could go wrong; there are a lot of possibilities.

I leaned against the railing of the boat, staring out at the setting sun, being in the Lord of the Skies territory the sun was brighter, so I couldn't look at it directly or else I would be blinded, by the red-orange color.

"Hey Annabeth," Piper said softly as she came over and leaned against the railing too. She sighed looked at me straight in the eyes, they burned with curiosity and need it was almost impossible to look away.

"Hey Pipes," I replied, tearing my eyes from her suspecting gaze. "What's up?"

"Mount Olympus," she teased, smiling playfully. I smiled back, it felt good to smile it seems like I haven't smiled in ages. I looked back at the horizon; the sun was almost gone beneath the heavy cast of clouds.

"No I'm being serious," I said and matched my tone of voice. Her expression changed, all teasing gone.

"Nothing much," she said causally, "other than the fact that Jason kissed me."

I gasped and turned to her, a grin spread across my face. This was great news, she had been trying to lure Jason in for months now, but with all of this going on there hasn't been much time.

"What?" I asked happily, but that soon faded when I remembered the first time I kissed Percy. That little idiot, I'm still angry at him for that. "That's great!"

"Yeah," she said and frowned slightly, I saw her blink some wetness away from her eyes then I realized she was crying. "It was on the cheek though."

"Oh," was all I said. I bothered me that Jason wouldn't even give a crap to Piper, no matter how hard she tried she always never got close enough. "Why are you crying though? It's his loss, he's missing out. It's a once in a lifetime chance and he's totally messing it up."

She nodded and looked down at her hands, they were painted neon green. Her third favorite color, even though her siblings said it didn't go with _anything, _I say it goes with everything.

"What's it like?" I asked her subjectively.

"Huh?" She asked, looking over at me and raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"To be in love," I stated, looking into her hazel eyes. She blinked back confusion and was replaced by passion. "What's it like?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated," she said and fixed her face into a mask of confusion. "Well, it's like when you look at the person and your whole world changes. It's like gravity isn't holding you down anymore, it's them. You'll know the feeling if you feel it. Why are you asking?"

I shrugged and slowly backed away from the dim railing. I had no answer to this question; I honestly didn't know why I asked the question. I faked a small yawn and waved slightly to Piper.

"I'm kind of tired," I said sleepily, even though I was really wide awake. I would be for the rest of the night. I faked another yawn and turned my back to her. "I'm going to go to bed."

I bet she nodded, but I didn't turn around to see. I walked swiftly to our door, but instead of going in I walked to Jason and Leo's door and knocked rapidly.

"What?" I heard a muffled voice say from behind the door. I didn't recognize it so I decided to make it obvious. "Who's there?"

"Just open the door!" I ordered harshly. "I need to talk to Jason!"

The door creaked open and someone's hand grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me into the dim and damp room. I gasped as I caught my breath. I looked around and heard the door to our room creak open and close. Piper was going to bed I bet.

"Annabeth," I heard Jason's monotonous voice speak form across me. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I did!" I yelled into his face. "But can you turn on the freaking light?"

He shuffled backward and hit a switch, lighting the room mildly. It was still pretty dim, but I could see his face better.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked, he looked down at his hands and wove and unwove them repeatedly together.

"You are such an idiot!" I yelled again, and slapped his face cruelly. He placed his hands over the place where I had slapped him. "I can't believe you don't notice that Piper likes you! Even Leo notices it and he's…"

"I notice it!" He countered, cutting me off in midsentence. "I just haven't made my move yet, it's too soon."

"No it's not!" I screamed and put my hands on my face. I quieted my voice so the whole ship couldn't hear. "She really likes you and she's about to give up. Please make the move soon or else you'll break her, and trust me she's already so broken."

He looked tortured and sighed. He walked over to the bunk beds and sat on the edge. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

"Sorry I slapped you," I said quietly. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Goodnight Jason."

"'Night Annabeth," he said and lay on his bed closing his eyes gently. I saw a couple traitor tears fall down his cheeks.

I turned off the light and closed the door quietly. Everything was so stressful and hard that it felt good to cry. But man, everyone was crying no matter who it was. I walked over to my off white cabin door, but didn't open it. I heard soft sobs coming from inside and I knew immediately that Piper was crying and me going in there was not going to help.

I sat outside the door for the rest of the night, crying, sleeping, thinking, hoping all of this could just go away and be happy. I wish that I would wake up and run out of my cabin and see Camp Half-Blood green as ever. I wished that I could run down to the dining pavilion and see Percy sitting at the Poseidon table smiling his toothy smile. All of the fantasies were beautiful and wonderful but they were not to be.

When dawn hit the boat I decided that I would go get in the showers before anyone else. I showered away my muscular pains and hopefully my red, puffy eyes. I knew that this was hard for everyone else but it was especially hard for me. Being Percy was my boyfriend and all.

As morning went on uneventful it was soon afternoon and we slowly pulled into the view of San Francisco. The magnificent Golden Gate Bridge, sat in the middle, the warm sun bouncing off it. I looked around the bay area and I swore I saw something gold and purple flash from beneath the salty waves.

Most of the morning we got ready and set up the places we were to go and the places we would stop and rest, Clarisse was so excited to finally beat some 'real' butts, as she called the Romans. She acted like this was not a life threatening thing that could end all civilization. It bothered me.

"Pulling in to landing," a boy named Kevin said to Leo. He nodded and took the map from the table and roughly put it into his backpack. I was defiantly worried about us, what if we made one wrong mistake and ended up as Greek camper's ala mode with mash potatoes

"Are you ready Jason?" Leo asked, turning his body to Jason's direction. Jason nodded and looked straight ahead. "Piper," nod from her. "Clarisse,"

"I was born ready!" She shouted bravely. Smiling like an idiot.

"Okay," Leo said and rolled his eyes. "Annabeth,"

I nodded nervously, but I tried not to show it. Suddenly there was a flash of light and tall figure was standing beside me. I turned my head slightly and saw Nico and Mrs. O'Leary!

"Nico!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you out on your little quest thingy of course!" He said and smiled knowingly. "Plus I know where the entrance to the Roman camp is!"

I gasped and gave him a sentimental look, so did the others. He shrunk back from our gazes and petted Mrs. O'Leary who was lounging on the deck.

This was it! We were going to find Percy, no turning back now. I just hope that I would have enough strength to see him again.

"Rachel will be coming along any minute now," he said and sat on Mrs. O'Leary's midsection. "I hope that Thalia comes along too!"

I smiled and he blushed, we all knew Nico's fondness of Thalia, but that was not to be. Thalia was a huntress and she could not date, so it held no hope. I just wish there was something we could do…

Right now all we have is hope…

**Okay so that was a really long chapter, it's kind of late Christmas gift and I hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapter was more planning, nothing suspenseful really happened. But in the next chapter it will!**

**Please don't forget to review! I really like hearing what you guys have to say and I really need ****Beta Readers ****and I am not very picky about them!**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	4. Piper: I Officially Hate Love

**Hey guys! Sorry it took SO long to get this chapter out, I've been really  
busy! So please I hope you enjoy this short chapter! Don't worry next  
chapter we will find PERCY!**

**Thanks so much to my beta: Order of Dawn! I'm still looking for beta readers  
so please feel free to send me a PM!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Heroes of Olympus Or Any Of Its Characters!**

**Enjoy!  
**  
Chapter 4: Piper

As everyone made sure Nico was caught up with everything, I stayed  
behind and watched the people down in San Francisco. Everything in their life  
was so easy, compared to ours, they had no idea what a real battle was like.

Even though I've been at Camp Half-Blood for months now it's still hard to  
wrap my head around this whole situation. I mean I would have never guessed  
that I was the daughter of Aphrodite! Or that I would have fallen in love  
with the son of Zeus!

The hardest thing about falling in love is letting him know how you feel.  
To some people all men are the same, but Jason wasn't!

The thing is that there is so much going on in the world around us that we  
don't really have time for romance. That really broke my heart…

"Piper," I heard someone call, I turned my body towards the sound and saw  
Annabeth standing in front of me with a worried look on her face. "Are you  
okay?"

"Yeah," I said and nodded but I could tell she knew how I felt and wanted me to talk to her about it, but I wasn't ready yet. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "You just looked kinda depressed."

"No, I'm fine." I turned back to San Francisco to hide my face, as it got closer the people got bigger. But we were still pretty high so they couldn't see us...hopefully.

"Hey Beauty Queen," Jason's' voice rang out beside me. I looked over at him  
and gave him a weak smile. He returned it gradually. 

"Hi Jason," I said and smiled wider. Even though the smile was fake, I knew  
that it held warmth and comfort, something we both needed right now. "Are we  
ready to go?"

"Yes," he answered. His smile faded a little, until it finally turned into a  
frown. "Yes, we'll be going in a few minutes. We just have to get Nico all  
packed up."

I nodded and smiled warmly at him, but when he smiled back it didn't reach his  
eyes. He just went back to frowning and that just made me feel worse.

I didn't say anything to him; I just slid closer and took his hand in mine.  
Slowly caressing the back of his hand with my thumb, he closed his eyes in  
pleasure, and smiled slightly. I kept doing it, until Annabeth shouted it was  
time to go.

I quickly slid my hand out of his and walked at a fast pace, but Jason kept up  
easy. He just walked beside me slowly and I steadied my pace so it matched  
his. He smiled at me once more and took my hand and laced his fingers through  
mine, this time I let him.

Whenever I touched Jason there was always a faint feeling of electricity, like  
when you touch something metal and it shocks you, but this shock was a nice  
shock. Everyone in the Aphrodite cabin says it means true love, but I just  
think that because he's the son of Zeus and he always has some electrical  
charge somewhere inside him.

I blushed as Leo walked past us and winked at us, smiling teasingly.

"He gets on my nerves sometimes," Jason muttered, I turned my head slightly in  
his direction and eyed him questioningly.

"Why?" I asked, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

He didn't answer my question; he kept his eyes up ahead of him and walked at a  
normal speed. I didn't look back at his face there was something weird but I don't know what, he just had the weirdest mood swings, like that Edward person from the movie my cabin made me watch, because it was all about love and heartbreak, Twilight!

It was ridiculous; I kept my hand in his because I didn't want to put him in  
a sour mood right before we went off to find his old camp. 

Something just flashed before my mind, what if Jason had a long lost  
girlfriend? Someone who was prettier than me, or smarter? Wait, prettier since when do I care about looks, and even if he does have a girlfriend we're not an item he can date whoever he wants even if it breaks my heart.

So I shrugged off the idea of that kind of betrayal; Jason knew I liked him,  
right? I had made it pretty clear when I had stormed off after he kissed me  
ON THE CHEEK!

"Are you okay Piper?" Jason asked me in a worried tone. "You just growled."

I hadn't realized I had growled until that moment, I turned my face out of his  
eye sight so that I could blush. I can't believe I just growled!

"Sorry," I grumbled, slipping my hand out of his. "I had a frog in my throat."

He nodded easily and put his hands in his pockets, away from temptation I believe.

I walked beside him silently, I wasn't really willing to pick up a  
conversation, but I wasn't willing to let him go either. I stared at the  
ground as I walked, eyeing the invisible dust on my shoes. I heard him sigh and pick up  
the pace, so he was now in front of me.

I knew that this whole mission thing was going to be agony if I could barely  
talk to Jason without hurting him or myself.

Maybe I could talk to Annabeth about this, I mean every couple has they're fights, so  
I bet she's had her little tiffs with Percy. I mean they used to hate each  
other before they got to know each other. Or at least that's what I've been told.

Ugh! I hate fighting, except when a giant falls flat on their face, now  
that's funny! Well, I might as well go along with the flow, I guess I'll have  
to try and not make this a total fiasco!

But being me and getting that dramatic trait from my mom it would be awfully  
hard! Whatever…

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is SO short! The only reason why this chapter is  
so short is because the next chapter is REALLY long!**

**I know that this is really boring right now, but in the next chapter we WILL get  
to see Percy! So please hold on tight for that! **

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review and blah!**

**Thanks once again to my beta: Order of Dawn!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	5. Annabeth: Mud And Hair Don't Mix

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took SO long to get this chapter up, but I think it will be totally worth it.**

**Happy New Year! 2011! This is my new year present for you guys! Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Heroes of Olympus or Any Of Its Characters! Rick Riordan Owns It All! **

Chapter 5: Annabeth

As we climbed down the robe to the land, I literally almost kissed the ground for being where it was. But being a child of Athena I learned that kissing the ground isn't good, others learned it the hard way!

My feet landed on the rock and dirt covered ground, it felt so good to be on something that was steady, I missed it! I watched as Piper, Leo, Clarisse, and then Jason climbed off the ladder. I frowned as I remembered the task that we were on, if we didn't find Percy then a war would start and we would lose!

"Annabeth," I heard someone whisper my name. I tried to focus of the black figure in front of me, but it was really hard when that person was in the shadows, "earth to Annabeth! Gaea is trying to wake you up! Oh for heaven sakes! Is she dead or something?"

"No, I'm fine," I grumbled and put my hand to my forehead. I ignored the throbbing in it. "We need a battle strategy! Jason, do you have anything?"

He nodded and pulled out a paper of the outline of what he remembered from the Roman camp. He started discussing it; I listened intently; trying to keep up with every word that he said. After he told us the plan we all nodded and then we set off! We waved at the people on the boat, but Leo stopped to tell them something.

"Find a better place to hide the ship!" He yelled at them. "You can't leave it in an open area, take it to the forest. Hide it beneath the trees!"

Some people yelled in agreement, some people just started yelling at the others their orders.

"Let's go," Piper said to Leo and went and stood by him. We started to walk, Piper put her arm around Leo's shoulders and I swear to the gods that Jason's nostril flared and he griped his hands into fists so hard, his knuckles turned white!

As we walked from flat to mountains, to beach to desert; I didn't realize how many different kinds of climates and territories that San Francisco had! Piper got stuck in a mud trap in the forest and was dangling from one foot upside down.

"Ha ha! Very funny!" She teased and crossed her arms over her chest. "Help me will you? I don't want to be stuck up here forever. I mean I don't care about my looks all that often, but my hair is getting mud _all over _in it!"

"Okay, I'll help you!" I said, trying reduce my laughter. Leo was rolling on the moss covered ground, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Jason had a straight face on, but I could see the smile playing on his lips. And Clarisse was laughing really hard too, her hands were on her knees and she was breathing really hard! I walked forward and pulled out my knife, I cut the rope easily. And Piper tumbled to the ground, getting leaves and moss and all sorts of stuff in her hair. Some stuff I didn't even want to know about.

Sunset was getting closer to us, we had been traveling all day, searching rock after rock; tree after tree! I was so done for the night, my hands were all chapped and my feet were really sore. After everyone in the group, even Clarisse, admitted that they were sore and dirty we decided to set camp up for the night.

Clarisse and Piper were putting up tents; Leo was starting a fire, which wasn't very hard because he could create fire in his _hands! _And Jason and I were studying the map, Jason said that nothing looked right still, he couldn't find anywhere that looked right, but I could.

"What about right there?" I asked, pointing to a coast line. It was really close to mountain where the Titan's were going to have their palace.

"No," He muttered searching the map for anywhere, but that place I showed him.

I sighed and took his hand and pointed his finger and placed it on that spot. His eyes lit up and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's it!" He announced, smiling widely. "You found it! How did you find it?"

"Because back when I was being held captive by Luke he held me very close to that spot," I said pointing again to that spot. "I didn't know what he was going to do, but for some reason I knew that he wasn't going to kill me."

Jason nodded in agreement. He still studied the map, I guess trying to find the best route from where we were to that place.

"The tents are ready!" I heard Piper shout; I turned my head to her and nodded slightly. Hopefully she saw it.

I didn't wait one more second before climbing into a tent and closing my eyes. I lay there all night sleeping on and off. I couldn't put my brain around the fact that in a few short hours that I would be coming face to face with Percy. Probably the first thing that I would say to him is, well nothing…I would probably kick or hit him first. I smiled leanly at the thought of seeing him again.

As I fell into a sleep once again I dreamed of seeing Percy again, but it wasn't a bad dream. But it wasn't a good dream either, because I knew that one way or another that we were going to find some sort of difficultly.

In the morning and woke up and got moving. We started packing right away, folding blankets and tents hastily and roughly. I was so nervous and excited to go, I couldn't wait!

As we set off again down a dirt trail, we all followed Jason because he was the one who stayed up half the night trying to find the best route. While we were walking we came across two _dracaenas. _They were slimly, slithering monsters that enjoyed playing with fire. We easily killed them, basically we burned them so that they were smoking then Clarisse came and just chopped off their heads and stabbed the rest of their body. This was so easy compared to what we were going to face soon. Their bodies turned to dust and then we set off again. Hopefully we weren't going to come across anymore monsters.

When we got close to the shore line of the camp, I decided to rest.

"I'm going to go for a quick _bath,_" I said and applied the sarcasm extra. They all nodded and I ran off to the water.

It's sea green color reminded me of Percy and his eyes, I stepped into the cold water and a chill went up my spine. As I got deeper into the water I got used to it better and eventually I just jumped into the water and swam with my whole body under the water.

I was swimming through the water when I saw a dark shape approach, it was human looking so maybe it was a mortal going for a swim in the water, but as it got closer the warm presence grew stronger and that worried me. I burst my head out of the water and gasped for the air, but the shape did the exact same and when it popped up I saw it was human.

I gasped at what I saw; the shape was a tall boy with nice brown hair. And sea green eyes.

Percy.

**Okay I know that that was totally mean for ending right there, but that makes the next chapter all the more better! So please DON'T forget to REVIEW! Tell your friends about it and everything!**

**And you're probably wondering about Nico, well he stayed on the boat with everyone else, but he will be in the next chapter; hopefully!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	6. Annabeth: Natural Born Enemies

**Hey guys! Don't murder me for taking so long! I'm sorry; I've been so busy at school I didn't have any time to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did!**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta Readers: **_**Order of Dawn **_**and **_**Carter Athena Grace!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson, even though I have the movie and ALL of the books, I still DON'T own it! Rick Riordan owns it all!**

**(Geez, Poseidon is getting really annoying right now with all the complaints, you guys are so lucky that he isn't sitting next to you begging me to upload the chapter… Holy Party Ponies…) **

**Holy Zeus! I better start the story! Here we go…**

Chapter 6: Annabeth

As I stared into his green-blue orbs I noticed a flash of fear. I couldn't speak, not now. Possibly not ever, something held me back from saying the words that I desperately wanted to say. I choked on my words as I stood in the waist high water, the coldness finally setting in.

A shiver ran down my spine as his mouth murmured something. I didn't quiet catch what he was saying, nor did I think he _wanted _me to hear it.

"Percy," I stuttered out, looking nervously at Percy, where had this idiot been?

He shook his head and backed into the water more, the water reached him high in the chest. I inched forward, still keeping my distance, but enough so I could see him clearly.

"No," he said, his voice had changed, somewhat tougher. He no longer had that flimsy girl voice from a couple months ago. "I go by the name Peruses. I no longer have that stupid piece of a nickname you call me by."

Anger flared from inside me, he _hated _when people called him Peruses, let alone telling people to call him that. What had these vile Romans done to my precious boyfriend? I will tear them to pieces one by one; I swear to the gods that I will.

"Don't Peruses me!" I screamed, I let my anger out a little too much and I flicked up my leg and hit my ankle directly into his shin. He didn't buckle, or whimper. He didn't even bend down to look at the bruise. He stared blankly at me, he held no sign of hurt or fear, for that exact reason it scared me. "What happened to you?"

"I have no idea what you mean, you disgusting vile creature!" He spat at me, he pulled a small pocket sword out of his jeans and held it up in a stance. Those words cut me worse than any sword could have done to me. I held back my sadness and replaced it with anger, anger I really didn't have. "Have you been sent by Had...Pluto to make this my own personal hell?"

"Did you almost say Hades?" I asked disdainfully, a smirk wove its way onto my face. A face of pain appeared on _Peruses'_ face. He sighed and shut his eyes tightly. I took this time as an advantage. I quickly pulled out my small knife and spun his own sword out of his hand. "Come on; tell me you didn't just get beat by a girl."

"What are you?" He asked me distastefully. He looked at me like I was a disgusting creature that needed to be killed immediately. Then the realization hit me, he _wanted _to kill me. That was his goal, his purpose, to kill me and all of the Greek half-bloods. He didn't want me like he did months ago. He was no longer my boyfriend, I couldn't beat him up when I wanted to anymore, and I couldn't hug him when I needed comfort. There was no him, there was barely any me, and there was no us.

"Annabeth Chase," I answered slowly, "daughter of Athena or in your case Minerva."

He nodded his head slowly and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he quickly shut his mouth again and looked at me sternly. I felt very hesitant under his gaze.

"Annabeth," he mumbled, it was very soothing to have him say my name, and I hadn't heard someone say it like that in a long time. Oh no! Spending too much time with Piper really has taken its toll; I'm turning into a love sick puppy! "I recognize that from somewhere, I have no idea where, but I do. Do you go to Camp Half-Blood too?"

_Yes, _I thought to myself. _Just not that one._

"Um, no," I said, I wasn't going to lie to Percy, but I wasn't going to tell the truth either, it's a confusing world, get use to it. "I'm just visiting, with my friends. Follow me if you want to meet them, they're demigods like you and me."

I didn't think he would, but Percy was always full of surprises, even when he had lost his mind. But he followed me out of the crystal clear water and we trudged down the path toward our camp. I looked behind me at Percy a couple times and saw him staring at me with force; I guess he was stilling trying to figure out who I was.

I entered our campsite, to see Leo and Clarisse. Leo was sitting by the fire, squirting flames in his palm and onto the wood. Clarisse had brought along a straw dummy and was punched and stabbing the Hades out of it! I walked slowly, trying to see if they would notice me, they didn't; so I cleared my throat and they both looked at me with wide eyed expressions and then at Percy.

Clarisse gaped at Percy and stared at me questioningly. Her eyes were asking different questions, but I chose not ignore it. Leo was staring in confusion, he had no idea who was standing beside me and to tell you the truth, and if I hadn't noticed his sea-green eyes I wouldn't know who he was either.

Percy had grown since the last time I saw him. He had full-blown muscles now, he was buff and I hope I am not turning into Aphrodite, but he was _hot!_ His black hair almost looked like a really dark brown in the sun. It was messy as always, but I looked good messy. His lips where formed in a hard thin line, his blue-green eyes where darting back and forth between the two.

"Um guys," I said nervously. Nervously, what the Olympus? I was never nervous, I guess this whole save Percy quest has turned me into a softly, darn that Seaweed Brain! "This is Peruses, Peruses this is my friends Clarisse and Leo. I'm pretty sure you can guess which one is Leo and which one is Clarisse."

He nodded at me, before turning back to them. Clarisse looked like she was paralyzed; I don't know if she was ever going to move again. What happened to brave old' Clarisse? What happened to; _'I was born ready!'_?

"So this is Percy huh?" Leo asked, smirking. He walked forward and made a flame in the pit of his hand. "Well, I finally get to meet the guy that's made everyone in camp go crazy! Well I guess you'll have to do, I imagined you way different, but I guess you fit."

Leo stepped back, still holding to flame. He smiled down at it like it was his own son, it danced around happily. Percy looked disturbed and angry, he lifted his hand up and grabbed water from a nearby river and flung it on Leo. Well there are two natural born enemies for you!

Leo stood from head to toe, drenched in salty river water. His hand had fell down to his chest in an effort to cover his face. Percy smiled joyfully and started laughing at Leo's angry face. I had to admit that it was funny, so I started laughing along with him. Clarisse joined in and Leo looked at us horrified.

Well this was going to be an interesting alliance. Considering that they couldn't wait at least a minute before ticking each other off, oh wonderful.

Well I don't really want to know what happens with these two idiots, but as long as Percy's by my side it will always be worth the fight.

**So that's the long waited Percy chapter! I hope it was worth the wait! I know that I said brown in the last chapter; again I'm sorry for that, my mistake! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	7. Percy: You Are Roman Percy, Not Greek

**OMG! I'm SO sorry it so long to get this chapter up! I kept re-writing it, I just couldn't get it right! Okay so I'm not getting a lot of reviews, I mean I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter! That really puts my mood down and makes me not want to write. So I am just asking for more reviews, that is it!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta readers **_**Order of Dawn **_**and **_**Carter Athena Grace!**_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know a lot of you are surprised with Percy's mood and personality change, I'm sorry about that, but he's really not **_**that **_**polite! Sorry again and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or any of its characters! RR owns it all!**

Chapter 7: Percy

This son of Hephaestus...No! Son of _Vulcan! _Stop saying Greek names Percy! Anyway this Leo person was dripping from head to toe in freezing cold river water. I cracked up at the sight of him holding out his palm and spitting out water! The daughter of Ath-Minerva, or also known as Annabeth started laughing beside me too.

Hr gray eyes danced with happiness as she stared as this boy went inside his tent yelling curses to almost every god imaginable! Normally sons of Neptune, or in my case _son, _and sons and daughters of Vulcan were not enemies. But for some reason I was suddenly very drawn to disliking this Leo person.

She suddenly caught me staring at her and looked away from me; her face was very angry and upset. She looked towards this Clarisse girl and nodded up to her. Clarisse took a huge step forward and looked at me fiercely. I eyed her back, she smiled or rather smirked at me and put her enormous hands on her hips.

"Clarisse," Clarisse said and held back a smile. She looked very happy and angry to see me. Why was everyone mad at me? "Daughter of Ares, I'm totally awesome and I could kick your butt any day, just to give you a heads up."

She stepped forward and wove her arms around me in an awkward hug, I just stood there looking surprised and I think that pleased her. She hit my back hard, knocking the air out of me and stepped back.

"Wimp," she teased and sat back down by the thing that _looked _like a fire pit. Annabeth sat beside her and left me standing at the entrance to the forest awkwardly. I couldn't really remember why I had followed this _girl _to her camp, but I did.

When I had dissed her down in the water I saw the hurt flash in her eyes, the thing was that I had caused that pain and I felt terrible about it! And another thing was when she had kicked me in the shin, that hurt very much by the way, I had like these swarm of flashbacks in my mind. One was me with this girl running from something that I didn't know what it was. Another one was me and this Cyclops laughing and hugging. Another one was me and faun laughing our heads off. It was weird, unlike anything that's happened to me ever since I woke up in an unknown camp with no past or future!

Annabeth looked up again and smiled a little and took a deep breath.

"Perseus," she said with a sigh. "Can you take us to your camp; we are lost campers that need to find a way back. Could you please help us?"

"Uh," I said nervously. I didn't believe that she was a lost camper along with these guys, but I couldn't resist the temptation that she put on me. "You can call me Percy, the only reason I said that was because my teachers told me to be disciplined. For me it's hard to be disciplined, but I had to try and make you afraid of me. And to your question, yes."

She smiled widely and looked over at Clarisse who was also smiling, or rather smirking. She muttered something under her breath, too low for me to hear, but it made Annabeth chuckle, which made me smile.

_Stop! _I mentally scolded myself. _You have a girlfriend Percy! A beautiful one, you can't be falling in love with this wise girl! _Wise girl? That had a nice ring to it, and it brings back faint memories or something. It was me and Annabeth sitting at the beach talking, and she called me Seaweed Brain and I called her Wise Girl. Why did that bring back memories and why are most of them about her?

For what seemed like the millionth time since I woke up at the Roman camp I was afraid. I was afraid of what this girl might have meant to me in the past, I was afraid of what she might mean to me right now. What if she was bad, what if I had been bad. What if she was good, what if I was bad right now.

I have no way of knowing if I'm right or wrong, I have no way of knowing if the people I'm with are right or wrong? I just wish I had some sort of light that could show me the truth! All I wanted right now is the truth, nothing more, nothing less.

Then I looked up and saw the most beautiful light of all. Her stormy gray eyes held promise and truth. I smiled once again and realized that I would always fight if this girl was by my side.

**Okay so YES this was a VERY short chapter, and I'm sorry about that! Kind of cheesy I know, and I'm sorry it was such a long wait, I've been really busy. I don't think there will be a lot of Percy's P.O.V, it's easier to write about someone who actually has their mind straight! **

**I'm sorry if this was a confusing chapter, but that's how life is, confusing! Please I want more reviews! It makes me want to write all the time, so Review! Review! Review!**

**Thanks for reading and please don't stop on this story now!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	8. Jason: Ancient Greek Is Nuts

**Sorry it took so long! School has been a nightmare; it's almost the end of the year testing so we're really hard at studying! Like you guys really care, you want a story and I will give it to you!**

**Enjoy and please review! I got 12 reviews last time and I love it! So please review and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or anything to do with it! RR owns it all!**

Chapter 8: Jason

Piper and I had set out into the forest area around San Francisco to find at least a sign that the camp was here. I don't really remember anything about the Roman camp, it's all really fuzzy. I bet that's how it's going to be for this Percy guy.

The leaves from the oak and maple trees crumpled beneath my sneakers as I ran at full pace toward the sun. Piper puffed beside me, keeping her eyes straight ahead, she never made eye contact with me. Her facial features seemed upset and angry at something, she ran with knuckles white and fists clenched.

"Piper," I started nervously. She still looked ahead, toward the sunlight, trying to ignore me. "Piper, are you okay? You seem angry."

"I'm fine," she grumbled lowly, her eyes flickered to my face and then back to the path. Our run slowed into a jog and we just huffed and puffed, trying to catch our breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked tenderly. She tensed at my words and clenched her teeth as well. She stopped running all together and stood there watching the leaves shift beneath her feet.

"Oh my Gods Jason!" She exclaimed at me and glared at me. Anger floated off her in waves as she stared at me with her intoxicating eyes. "I'm fine! Gods! I just want to be alone and you're no-"

A deep rumbling cut her off, her anger was replaced by fury, not just at me I suppose, but at everything. She started trotting down the path with me in tow as we followed the sound. It went on for a couple minutes until it was suddenly cut off.

We had made our way to a rock, carved beautifully with symbols from almost every language and country. Graffiti covered some markings and some were just so old they had been worn away. We got closer to look at the ancient rock and then I realized that we had no idea where we are.

"Where are we?" I asked sternly, looking up toward the misty gray clouds over head. I prayed that rain wouldn't fall, that that would just put Piper in a worse mood. She never liked rain, not because of her looks; it was because she felt as if she was getting punished. I'll never get a girl's point of view.

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed her head was really close into the cliff. She head was shaking while she peruses a marking. A small smile lit her face as if she found something that could answer all of our problems, which would be really nice. Her head was bent toward a carving in the rock, I looked closer into the gray rock and saw small lightning bolt, sign of Zeus.

"A lightning bolt, why is there a lightning bolt there?" I asked quizzically. Piper looked up at me with a puzzled expression. Her lips formed into a straight hard line.

"A lightning bolt?" She repeated and looked once more at the rock; she squinted as if the figure was not the most obvious thing on the rock side. She pursued her lips together and stared at me oddly. "I don't see a lightning bolt; it looks more like a white dove to me. You know, like a sign of Aphrodite."

We both looked from the symbol to each other in wonder; it went on like this for a while. What was she thinking? In plain sight it was a lightning bolt, even a blind man could see it! Her hazel eyes were filled with unknown remorse and regret. Finally she groaned and murmured something to herself in what seemed like ancient Greek.

"_Μάλα__," _she said to herself. Her hand made its way up to her head and closed her eyes; a giggle escaped her lips, full of fake enjoyment. _"__Ἁρμοῖ__ἄ__νοδος__! __Διαβουλεύω__ἀ__γόρασμα__ἀ__γρεύσιμος__?"_

"Excuse me?" I asked awkwardly, I still found it really hard to learn Greek, and now she's _speaking it! _"Could you repeat that in English please?"

"I said," Piper said, with annoyance in her voice. Her eyes never left the wall. "'Really? Now way! It's that easy?' Is that better?"

"Yes," I said, pleased. "But what's easy? It makes absolutely no sense at all! You see one thing when I see another thing!"

"It reminds me of a story one of my Nannies told me once," she said shyly, her cheeks flushed. "There's this secret passage way and this guys has to get through to save the princess and all, but anyway, some people see one thing that really means something to them and another person sees a different thing. It's a magic rock, and I'm guessing that this magic thing is a way to get somewhere that has to do with the Roman camp! Am I smart or what?"

"Okay," I said as I thought of all the possibilities of what this could mean exactly. The sat down hardly on a mahogany log and thought about it for what seemed like forever! "The only wise choice is to go back to the base camp and tell the others. Maybe we'll be one step closer into finding this Percy Jackson."

She nodded and we set off again, not talking to each other, only the crickets could be heard. But barely over the loud noise of the traffic not too far down the road. A deep color of violet and crimson set over the sky as the golden sun said its last goodbyes. We'd have to get back by the time it got dark, or else we will be easy targets for monsters.

Awkward silence filled the air between us, I could see a dim firelight exploding from the hedges and I knew we were back. I looked over at Piper as she slowed her pace into a canter. The only thing that worried me right now was not this Roman camp thing, not this Percy Jackson guy, but Piper and me.

The worst thing about being a teenager is emotions and hormones. But I never, _never ever _thought that I would have to get up the guts to tell a daughter of Aphrodite that I loved her.

**Okay so I'm sorry that it was such a long wait! My bad, I am just so happy about how good I did on research! It took forever to learn how to write in ancient Greek, so please review and tell me good job!**

**The magic rock thing was a just a story that my mom used to tell me when I was little and I thought it would be really good idea to add it to this story! It just seems to fit really good with all this mythology stuff!**

**Enough of my blabbing! Please review and I'll update faster!**

**Thanks SO much for reading and REVIEW!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	9. Annabeth: No Spiders Please No Spiders

**Sorry it took a long time to update, but when you have as many stories as I do you need to make time for all of them! So please review at the end of the chapter and thanks SO much for reading!**

**Just to tell you, when it goes into italics in the middle, that's Annabeth's dream just telling you.**

**And Happy Valentine's Day, here's your treat! Have a good holiday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or anything to do with it! RR owns it all!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 9: Annabeth

The fire cackled angrily as Jason entered the camp after Piper, looking a bit sad. Before I had a chance to speak he had entered into his tent and had closed the flap. I looked at Piper easily at stared at her. She shrugged and sat down next to the orange flames. They died down a little since Leo was sleeping on the log next to me. He snored at a normal pace, but something made Piper uncomfortable, so she entered the tent she was sharing with me and Clarisse.

Percy looked just as uncomfortable while he stared at the flames licking the wooden logs. We were basically the only one's outside, with Leo sleeping and all. I stared at his sea green orbs that were suddenly fixed on my gray ones. He looked at me with a blank look, he still doesn't remember me.

"So are you going to show us to our new campsite tomorrow?" I asked steadily. I was still playing on the act that all of us were lost campers; he seemed to believe us _enough. _

"Yes, the faun who was assigned to you and your group will be tracked down and disciplined. No faun should leave his or her post, it doesn't work that way." His voice seemed so unsure, like he was rethinking what he was saying. I nodded and turned my face toward the heat of fire. Leo stirred slightly in his sleep and mumbled something about evil ponies or something. "I need to get back to camp, they'll all be worried, and I hope the camp director doesn't get too angry."

I imagined Dionysus getting that angry, throwing wine and grapes everywhere. It was a funny picture, yet it brought back too many memories. Pain shielded my mind at the thought of camp, if we failed what would become of it?

"Right," I muttered and stood up firmly. Percy followed my move; I made my way back toward the tent. He turned back toward the fire and murmured something under his breath, but made no other sound. "Goodnight."

I didn't wait for a reply nor did I hear one, I entered the tent slowly and fell upon my sleeping bag. Piper and Clarisse were already snoring and tossing and turning, right now that's all I wanted to do, sleep. I quickly changed into an old T-shirt and shorts and climbed into the thin bag.

I fell into a deep sleep, but this time dreams fell upon me at rocket speed. No, not dreams, more of memories, that night, the night Percy was taken.

_Percy smiled sweetly at me and leaned into kiss me. Passion flowed through my vein when our lips touched, but he pulled back quickly. He smiled and let go of my hand slowly and opened his camp door slowly._

"'_Night Wise Girl," he whispered teasingly. I punched him lightly in the arm, he rubbed it childishly. "Ouch, that hurt Annie."_

"'_Night Seaweed Brain," I replied and began walking my way toward the Athena cabin. He waved once more before disappearing into his cabin. I smiled to myself and ran down the track to the light up ahead. The Athena cabin soon came into view, I hurried inside. Most of my half-siblings were sleeping, so I crept silently toward the bathroom and changed._

_I climbed into my nice warm bed after I had finished, but something in my body felt wrong; like something wrong was going to happen. I tossed and turned for hours until I fell into a nice comfortable sleep. All I know was that it was the exact opposite from that._

_Pictures and memories flooded into my brain; some of the past, but some that I didn't even recognize. Me screaming, falling, water, Percy's terrified face, fire…Fire, everywhere, screams everywhere, monsters. Someone's cold dead body…_

_Suddenly I was jerked awake from the dream; I swiftly climbed out of bed and made my way down toward the Poseidon cabin. There was a loud commotion, people everywhere, worried campers, angry counselors. I walked up to Chiron gently and looked into his worried eyes. _

"_What's going on Chiron?" I asked gently, their worried expression was enough to make me uncomfortable and worried. I felt like I was going to explode._

"_Annabeth," Chiron said, nervousness crept into his voice. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Percy's gone, he's disappeared."_

I awoke upon to see an empty tent; the sun was shining through the open flap. I crawled into clothes and shivered out into the cold morning air. Clarisse and Piper were sitting opposite from Leo, Jason, and Percy on logs. I joined them quietly and kept my eyes to the ground.

"She had risen!" Leo shouted dramatically, making the flames from the fire shoot up. Clarisse and Piper got covered in ashes and broken bark. Leo laughed slightly and pointed at Piper. "That is a _really _good look for you!"

"Shut up Fire Face!" Piper exploded and rubbed the ashes off of her arm. Clarisse didn't bother; she just shook it off like a dog, unfortunately all of it landed back on Piper. She groaned and sat down. "Not that I care about looks and all, but it's going to take me days to get all of this out of my hair."

Everyone pretty much ignored her little rant and focused on eating the food in front of them. Percy didn't have any food; he looked slightly rigid and uncomfortable. I grabbed a plate of food and began eating the gooey containments.

"We better get going!" Percy ran out and stood up. He began packing up his own tent, Leo ate slower and slower, I bet he was trying to see if everyone else would do the work for him. _Not a chance. _I thought to myself and choked back a laugh.

Jason ate faster and began packing as well, this time at rapid speed, no slow stuff. Clarisse was the next to finish, all she did was pack up the food and sit on the log to snack on it. Leo finished before Piper or me, so he basically had to help. He began pulling his belongings into his magic tool belt. I finished at the same time as Piper, but by then it was finished.

I flashed and weak smile at Jason and Percy, Jason returned into gracefully, but Percy didn't. He began walking down a nice narrow path in the woods; we had to run to keep up. He didn't speak the whole way, no one did. I guess we all felt that this was not the time to talk or do anything like that at the moment.

We had been walking for what seemed like a half hour when we came to a tree. Percy put down his heavy pack and began pushing and pressing at the trunk, the rest of us just stood by awkwardly, watching him.

"Here it is," I heard him murmur quietly. He pressed at an old, faded marking on the tree, that looked a bit like the Mount Olympus sign, but different somehow. He beckoned for us to step forward onto a platform that had not been there before. We were all very hesitant, but eventually stood on the wide stone. "You might want to hold onto something."

Not a second after he said it the platform started to shake and rumble, we were soon shooting down ward into a hidden cave beneath the trunk of the tree. All we had to hold on to was each other, bet you can guess that didn't stop us.

Soon we were in an old building surrounded by leaves and old paintings of Roman gods. Oil lamps lit the small cold space, dimly shooting off of the walls surfaces.

"We like to be kept away from monsters, but that doesn't stop them from getting in," Percy explained, sounding more like myself then him. His voice echoed off of the walls of the room, we began walking down the wide hallway until we came to stairs. Percy looked amused at our bewildered faces. "You didn't think the camp was underground did you? We have to take the stairs to get there."

I nodded and began climbing the steep and dusty stairwell, the others follows suit, but still, not even Leo made a sound. Inside the deepest parts of my mind I was secretly hoping that there were no spiders in this place.

We finally made it to a door and Percy pulled into open viciously. We were brought into a sun filled area surrounded by buildings that looked to be from Rome. People wandered here to there in armor and purple T-shirts. A girl sitting on the nearest bench looked up and smiled widely. She ran over and put her fair skinned arms around Percy, anger flared within me when she touched him.

She pulled away blushing, and looked at us, her blue eyes perky and happy. She flipped her strawberry blonde hair and smiled a white smile. Percy cleared his throat and looked from her to us.

"This is a bunch of new campers," Percy explained to the girl who nodded. "Guys, this is my girlfriend. Annabelle Case."

**Okay, I know you guys probably hate me, but who doesn't love a cliff hanger ending? So please tell your friends and family about this story and review, review, and more review!**

**Thanks so much for reading and I'll try and be faster next time!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	10. Leo: Love Bugs For Me Too

**Sorry it took a long time to update, but I'm making up for it by giving you a LONG chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope I get more after this HUGE chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or anything to do with it! RR owns it all!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 10: Leo

As he put his hand on the girl's, Annabelle, shoulder I saw Anna take a huge breath in and out. Her face flared with hatred and anger that I think she's going to explode!

"Hello new campers!" Annabelle introduced excitedly as she looked over all of us, caked in dry mud and twigs and leaves in our hair. "As Percy-bear said, I'm Annabelle Case and I'm head of the Demeter cabin. How about you tell me your names and if you know who your parent god is. We'll start with you."

She pointed directly at me; I breathed a sigh of unbelief and placed my muddy hands behind my back. She smiled a white smile, encouraging me to go on.

"Leo Valdez," I explained, but I didn't reach out for her hand. She set her manicured hand down and stared at me oddly. "I'm a son of Hep-Vulcan."

"Great," she said, her smile growing wider, if that was even possible. She directed her attention over to Dumpster Girl and I saw her take a short intake of breath. "And you?"

"Piper McLean," She sighed and didn't come to meet Annabelle's hand either. "I'm a daughter of Venus."

"Great another Venus child," Annabelle retorted with a short giggle that sounded like tingling bells. "That woman surely can't stop, can she…Anyway, how about you?"

"Me?" Jason asked, a bit off balance if you asked me. Annabelle nodded and Jason quickly cleared his throat. "Jason-"

"Jason?" Annabelle quickly interrupted. She clapped her hands together happily and quickly called over her shoulder to a small girl that looked about 12. "Paige, go tell Coriolanus that Jason is back!"

"Wait…Coriolanus?" Anna spoke up for the first time since our arrival. Annabelle looked oddly over at Anna, as if she didn't notice that she was there before. "I thought he died like, a long time ago."

"Um, well you see we have a camp consoler that is named after Coriolanus," Annabelle spoke slowly and loudly as if Anna was tone-deaf and just plain dumb.

"I'm not stupid you know," Annabeth stated loudly, her face heated up like a tomato. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Maybe you don't get it," Annabelle continued as if she barely heard what Anna just said. "We are amazing, us Romans, way better than anybody in the world. You little campers start down at the bottom; make your way up to the top. And don't be surprised if one of you dies along the way. It's how Coriolanus has always taught us."

"Wait, you're saying people _die _here?" Piper asked, obliviously stunned. Annabelle's smiled vanished and was replaced by a slight frown that hung lowly on her chin.

"You'll learn soon enough," she murmured and turned toward her Demeter cabin friends. She waved at them and tugged at Percy's arm. "Come on Percy-bear let's go get reacquainted with Tessa and Jenna!"

She pulled him along before he could protest and that left Piper, me, Jason, and Anna, but a satyr or faun thingy came and took Jason to talk to the _Head Council _whatever that means.

"Guys this is bad," Annabeth retorted as they sat down on a log at the far corners of the pavilion. "Percy has no memory whatsoever and now we have to deal with this happy-go lucky girl!"

"It'll be fine as long as Jason doesn't switch over," Piper edged and Anna gasped in surprise at her tone of voice. She sounded so certain and sure of herself; basically it scared me too. "I'm just looking at all of the options here."

"That is not an option!" Anna nearly screamed and pounded her fist on top of a lopsided weep. She looked over at that Percy guy briefly then back at us. "It can't be an option our mission was to get here, get Percy, bring him back, and get his memory back! Jason will be fine, he's dealt with these people before can it be much harder?"

"Just think about it Annabeth," Piper stated sternly, she looked angry for some odd reason. Oh no, angry daughter of Aphrodite is never good. "He got already lost his memory once; don't you think that they can do it again, even if Hera had a lot to do with it? I'm just stating that he could always be reeled back in, it's fact of life!"

"Can you guys just shut up and stop fighting?" I asked and they both looked at me surprised by the sudden interruption of their meaningless fight. "Shouldn't we be planning on how to get Percy out of here? I mean you guys are acting like a bunch of eight year olds."

As soon as I said that an eight year old ran up and started screaming.

"I knew you hated me!" She cried and ran off in the other direction. They all looked wildly at her and each other, which was weird. **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't help but put that in.)**

"Fine you're right Leo," Anna sighed and then Piper and her engaged in a talk about that Romans and forces and all that stuff that I really didn't care about right now. I began to stand up until Annabeth looked at me and shook her head curiously. "Where are you going Leo?"

"I'm going to have a look around, geez," I stated and began to walk away. Anna yelled something at me, but I was far away enough to not hear her! Thank the gods!

I had been walking for a couple minutes and had found nothing, just tough looking boys and girls that were our age in purple T-Shirts. Me, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a purple T-Shirt; especially that trashy shade. I soon came upon a small little meadow with an opening into wild flowers, I was about to turn around when I heard the most beautiful voice singing.

_My love, I have tried with all my being  
to grasp a form comparable to thine own,  
but nothing seems worthy;_

I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to a summer's day.  
It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
of such a creature as thee,  
to simply cast away the precision  
God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being  
whether it physical or spiritual  
is an ensnarement  
from which there is no release.  
But I do not wish release.  
I wish to stay entrapped forever.  
With you for all eternity.  
Our hearts, always as one.

I began walking forward toward the voice when I saw who is must have belonged to. Her back was turned toward me, but her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and it shone like liquid gold. She was sitting next to a huge oak tree that stood in the middle of the meadow. I continued to walk forward until I reached the girl with a voice as fine as Aphrodite herself, literally.

"That was beautiful," I whispered and she immediately turned toward me and I was a bit taken back by her beauty.

Okay maybe _a bit _was a little bit of estimate, I was more of taken back like a feather in the breeze by her beauty. Her face was a perfect shape, almost heart shaped, but not plump at all. Her eyes shone like the Caribbean Sea, blue and green together, nothing like those eyes on that Percy guys. Her lips were a luscious red and were heart shaped almost perfectly. She held poise and perfection like a god would, but her lips held a frown. Her cheeks were red and blotchy, just matching her eyes, but her beauty was still unbearable.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Yet again her voice sounded, almost more perfect than her looks, but not quite. She held my gaze for a second before dropping onto the rose that she held in her hand. It didn't hold one tenth the beauty of her if you asked me.

"I um, um, I," I stuttered and began to switch from foot to foot anxiously. My nerves tingled as she stepped backward and held the flower tightly in one palm. "I heard someone singing, so I came to investigate, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Leo by the way."

"Oh it's quite alright," she sighed and set the tensed flower down next to the oak tree. She stepped forward and shook my hand lightly. "Nice to meet you Leo, I'm Hope, daughter of Aphrodite, but I bet you could tell."

"Um yeah," I muttered stupidly and released her warm grip from mine, her smiled lightened and she began to laugh. I had no idea what she was laughing at, but it made me happy to be the cause of the laughter, "nice to meet you too Hope, but wait did you say Aphrodite?"

"Oh love bugs! I'm sorry I meant Venus," she giggled and swung back and forth on her heels. "I'm just so fascinated by Greek it's amazing, sorry."

I smiled widely at her attraction.

I think I can get to like this girl.

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm SORRY for not updating so quickly! **

**Follow me on Twitter please! .com/#!/amcraw123**

**Thank for reading and please review I love reviewers and if you review for this chapter I'll send you a sneak peek of chapter 11!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	11. Annabeth: It's Easier Just To Fall

**OMG! I'm so sorry everyone for making you guys wait! But it's been busy, babysitting and homework. Plus getting a laptop and trying to figure that out! Ugh I hate it, but I've finally got this chapter up for you guys! A lot happens in this chapter, so I can really start going with the story!**

**Disclaimer: RR owns it all!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 11: Annabeth

"She was just so pretty and dreamy," Leo continued lazily and slumped over a log with a happy smile on his face. "Do you think she likes me?"

"Leo, I really don't know," I replied through gritted teeth. Jason was nowhere to be found, neither was Piper, just Leo. "We can't worry about that right now; we're worrying about Percy, gods!"

"But I'm tired! Do we really have to worry anymore?" Leo whined and covered his face with a fat leave.

"No, we don't be, but we are anyway." I threw the leave to the side and took a seat next to Leo. He grumbled something under his breath and let out a soft groan. I nodded in silent agreement and put my head in my hands.

"Still upset about Annabelle?" Leo asked from beside me in an oddly serious tone. I looked over at him slightly and saw him fiddling with a gear from his pocket. I eyed him angrily, but sighed in defeat.

"It's just… He must remember me somehow!" I cried and placed my head in my hands once again and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out, only listening to the sounds of the waves crashing to the shore from a nearby lake. Eventually I decided to put my head up to see the log where Leo had sat was empty. "You must remember me Percy, please."

"What do you mean remember you?" Someone's voice interrupted my thoughts. I stood instantly and looked over to the shadow covered trees. There stood Percy, his hair dripping with water droplets and a soaked shirt. He had a towel around his neck, but he didn't bother to use it to dry himself. "Why would I remember you? We just met yesterday."

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," I sighed and began to walk into the clearing, away from him. But he called after me and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the open space. "What do you want?"

"What do you want, you mean?" He countered and pulled me again, this time with more force. He began pulling me into the cover of the trees until we were safely alone. I inched away from him and pulled my arm away. He looked up at the sky and sun, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I really just want to leave, this isn't how it was supposed to be," I murmured to just myself, but he heard me and looked me in the eyes. He slid his cold hand into my warm one and squeezed it lightly. I smiled warily at him.

"Don't leave, I like it when you're here," he said and smiled lightly back. He held my hand tighter and pulled me closer to him. We both looked up towards the sky, completely unaware of how close we were getting. "But what do you mean, 'this isn't how it's supposed to be'?"

"Nothing, just drop it," I said and avoided his eyes. But he pulled me in closer and that made my head turn right into his sea green stare. I wasn't uncomfortable, but it felt wrong in so many ways, when it felt so right in more. "What are you doing Percy?"

"I do remember you Annabeth," he murmured, to himself I'm sure. He leaned his head closer to my, inches away. But before he closed the gap he murmured something to me. "My Wise Girl."

With that he closed the gap between us, crushing his lips onto mine. I kissed him back momentarily, but before I really felt anything he had pulled back and was standing feet away from me.

"Percy-" I started, but he was quick to cut me off.

"Annabeth, that was wrong, we shouldn't have done that." And with that he turned and walked away from me. From everything he ever loved.

….

I was sitting beside an oak tree, alone in the middle of the forest. I could hear the other campers around a burning purple fire singing Roman campfire songs. Night had fallen and the only thing that could be heard was the campers singing and the soft hum of the crickets song. I still couldn't get my mind of off the kiss. He had kissed _me, _he had actually _wanted _to kiss me, but then he said it was wrong. Maybe it was wrong, but then why did it fell _so_ right?

"You've always been the same," someone said from the corner of the trees. Shadows covered the figure, but I could make it out faintly. She had strawberry blonde hair, big eyes and big pouty lips.

"What do you want Annabelle?" I asked and tried my hardest not to sound angry and annoyed that she was here. She just laughed humorlessly and began to move forward. A second too late I recognized that she had a small dagger resting in her hand. As she raised the dagger silently I quickly stood up and hit it to the side, ignoring the burn in my hand from a new cut.

"Of course, daughter of Athena," she spoke and thought to herself. Wait, did she just say daughter of _Athena? _I must have given her a look, cause right after she laughed. "Yes, I know exactly who you are. Did little Chiron send you to protect little Percy, well no need to worry; I got everything under control."

I noticed the singing had stopped and the faint glow from the fire had disappeared also. Only the singing of the crickets could be heard over our loud breathing. Annabelle was smirking at me the way Luke had before he had betrayed us, but how did she know about Chiron and Greek?

"Let me break this down for you," Annabelle said when I stayed silently still. She began to pace across the forest floor my eyes darted back and forth at her. "You stupid Greek's think you can have whatever you want because you can! Well that's not how it works here! Do you understand?"

"Can I say couple things?" I asked irritated and I did show it in my voice, every ounce of it. "First, you don't have to treat me like I'm stupid, because I'm not. Second who said anything about Greeks and Chiron? And third, why should you care what I do?"

"Well, Annabeth," she spoke with total fake care in her voice. She inched forward, but didn't come any closer. That was until I felt something hit through my stomach. I looked down to see blood dripping from a stomach wound and a small sword lying beneath the tree where I had been sitting. "Don't forget to say good night, it really might be your last."

Before I could talk or even move I was slowly falling into darkness, away from the pain of suffering and endurance. But also from the pain of loving Percy, it was the hardest thing that has ever happened to me. This is why I really tried to choose not to love ever again, because things like this just happen.

Blackness is what consumed my mind and yet, it was so easy just to fall. It always had been.

**Okay yeah, I know it's short, but it did take a very long time to update and write this chapter because I had MAJOR writers block. But now seeing how my reviewers are waiting on me I needed to write. So I hope you like and PLEASE review! **

**Or else I'll be sad. :(**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	12. Percy: My Annabeth

**A/N: OH MY PARTY PONIES! I'm SO sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! I've had HUGE writers block, but not anymore! This chapter was so hard to write and I've been so busy lately, so I hope I can get TONS of reviews! Please it really makes me laugh and smile to see your reviews!**

**Anyway, I bet you just want to read the chapter, so here you go and I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: RR owns it all!**

Chapter 12: Percy

Love is a very tricky thing, I've learned that. Yet, I didn't learn that it could be that strong. When I kissed Annabeth everything was not so confusing, like everything made sense again. Don't get me wrong, I've kissed Annabelle before, but that feeling I felt when I kissed her was nothing compared to this. Memories flooded back as we touched lips, but it was so over whelming I had to pull away and leave. Trust me, though. Leaving Annabeth so sad and broken hearted was the last thing I wanted to do.

The waves crashed against the shore and nearly reached my bare feet as I sat under the moonlight on the beach. Thinking everything through, my wants, my needs, my fears, everything. But the thing that my mind kept going back to was Annabeth, her beautiful gray eyes and her long blonde hair. The way she got red and clenched her teeth when she got mad was more than adorable. But I knew I couldn't have her, I had Annabelle, I guess.

"Hey baby," Annabelle's voice rang throughout the silent night as she neared me. Her petite body sat down next to mine and I looked deeply into her eyes. They are nothing like Annabeths'; hers I could get lost in forever, but Annabelle was different. She still smiled and took my hand in hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Anna, I'm fine." Fine was the word I would put, but it summed up that I just wanted to go home, yet she didn't get my message in words or looks.

"Babe, you never say 'nothing' unless there _is _something wrong with you," she countered and flicks a spot of sand off of her camp T-shirt. She raised her eyebrows in my direction. "Please tell me."

"Really, I'm fine Annabelle," I spoke and gazed out into the darkness of the sea, but Annabelle slid in front of me and placed her hands in mine.

"Baby, please tell me," she said and in her eyes I actually saw real worry, but the way she said 'baby' made me physically wince.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked and stood up, leaving Annabelle on the ground pouting. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up with me. She took my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"I don't know, I just saw her exit the forest with Josh," she said shyly and smiled innocently. A flare of red covered my vision at the thought of Annabeth, MY Annabeth, with another guy! But Josh, couldn't she have picked a decent guy?

Josh is the son of…Ares! No surprise there! He's tough and burly, but a loud mouth bully that doesn't care for a girl other than her looks, especially the Aphrodite cabin. But anyway, he's rude and Annabeth shouldn't have to put up with that! Nothing at all like that!

"Which way did they go?" I asked, ignoring the annoyed flare in her eyes.

"I don't know and I don't care," she said and wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to kiss me by getting closer. I stepped back and untangled her arms from around my neck, she pouted like a five year old. "Percy-bear please stop thinking about her! I'm your girlfriend! You should be ignoring her and thinking all about me! Is that you still love her?"

"That is not what I-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, her eyes settled into a familiar place as I pondered her meaning to her words. "Still?"

She stuttered as her eyes grew wide, she just said still. Confusion masked her face as I asked the question again, she tried to pull the innocent look, but I knew that there was way more than a pretty face with Annabelle.

"Annabelle," I said slowly, trying to tone down the anger that was building inside because of the fact that she was lying to me and she knew it as well. "What do you mean by still?"

"Percy, it doesn't matter, I messed up with words! You know me, I'm not perfect!" She was screaming now, her face bright red, lit up like a Christmas tree! "No! I'm not fighting with you about her! I will not let her steal you from me! Not again…"

Her eyes returned to the grazed over look, but as I blinked she was back to normal. I curled my hands into fists and tired so hard not to over think this. But before I decided to punch the living Hades out of Annabelle I walked away. My eyes red, blurry.

I would find Annabeth and take back what was rightfully mine.

-0-0-0-0-

"Leo?" I asked the boy that had introduced himself as the son of Hephaestus. He cocked a slightly burnt eyebrow at me and I just sighed in defeat and sat beside him by the ambers of the fire. "I need your help…"

"You need my help?" He asked my hopelessly damaged ego. He smirked slightly at the thought and raised a small flame from the pit. "The all-powerful, Perseus Jackson, the son of the sea god, the son of…Neptune!"

"Or Poseidon," I admitted woefully at the thought that I had been a Greek warrior. It sounded awesome, better than a Roman one.

"Yeah, that too," he said cheerfully as if nothing was wrong with the world. "So why do _you_ need _my_ help?"

"Because I'm hopelessly devoted to the girl that was mine, but then I lost her, then found her again, so she was mine again, then I pushed away, so I lost her once again," I breathed a sigh of relief, but Leo just looked plain confused.

"Wait so, are you talking about Annabeth?" He asked curelessly. I nodded my head and he shook his head with a chuckle. "Percy, Percy, Percy. What am I going to do with you? Wait a second and I'll get Piper, she's the daughter of Aphrodite she knows all about this kind of stuff."

"We don't have time Leo!" I shouted as he stood up, he looked at me wide-eyed and wondering. "Annabeth is in trouble. I kind of-"

"Did you kiss her?" He concluded looking deep into my eyes with a brotherly look that made me feel so small.

"Yes, then I pushed her away and so I have no idea where she is and Annabelle is being suspicious she keeps saying a past pretense and it's making me nervous."

He nodded and ran off saying he would find Piper, but my blood ran cold when I heard a scream, it was Annabeth's scream. Somewhere in the forbidden part of camp.

**A/N: Long wait for such a short chapter I know, but hey at least it's up there!**

**So review please and yes I know it seems to be all about romance, but soon the action will be here! And here's the tally for the ratings:**

**Hits: 23,491**

**Reviews: 142**

**Alerts: 51**

**Favorites: 55**

**Thank you guys SO much and I promise to get the next chapter up in a week or so, not 5 months! Sorry :(**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	13. Annabeth: Voices Inside My Head

**Please don't hurt me is all I have to say….**

**Disclaimer: RR owns it all, except I own the plot**

_**Chapter 13: Annabeth**_

The wind whipped through the small opening to the cave that I was held captive in. Why was this happening to me? What had I done that had made Annabelle so mad at me? Did Percy finally realize that it was me that had come to rescue him? I highly doubt that one.

"No point in struggle," a voice came from the shadows of the cave. "It really is pointless, you are wrapped in iron, struggle too much and the iron will activate and kill you. Old Roman secret."

"Why are you….doing this to me?" Annabeth tried to get out, her voice hoarse from screaming. She was trying to get someone's attention, what else?

"We can't having you steal away Perseus Jackson from us," the voice said again, it sounded dreary, almost bored. "He's a really good fighter, he'd do us good."

Annabeth continued her struggle, not caring if this iron could kill her, she would fight against it until someone came to save her or until she died.

She heard cracking of rock outside and looked hopeful, was someone here for her? Did they hear her cries of immense struggle against these Roman people that could have just killed her instead? The rock cracked that was covering the cave, making a small sliver of light shine into the dirty cave.

The rock crumbled and in tumbled Leo. Annabeth wanted to sigh and shake her head, who had sent Leo? But she still held hope, maybe Leo could get her out of here, or at least knock out the person that had been talking to her. Leo did no such thing of course, he just grinned like the big goofball he is at Annabeth.

"Annie! I'm so glad I found you!" He cried a sound of joyous happiness. "What are you doing in here all alone?"

Annabeth looked into the corner where the voice had come from, nothing, nobody was there. Even in the glow of the moonlight the corner was now empty, no dark shadowed body in the corner.

"What are you looking at?" Leo asked, following Annabeth's gaze toward the corner, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "Is someone over there?"

"I thought so," Annabeth murmured and shook her head. She began to struggle again against the iron holding her to the cave wall. "Leo, just help me out of here, why did you come by yourself, that's an idiot move."

"I didn't come alone!" Leo cried, looking hurt. "I'm not an idiot….all of the time! Percy is right outside, watching to make sure no one come and attacks the cave, I was the one who busted down the rock blocking the entrance though, and it was pretty awesome!"

Annabeth immediately lit up when Percy's name was heard in the sentence. Leo grinned proudly at his achievement, but then went to work cutting away the iron from around her already bruised body. Annabeth watched the entrance as he worked waiting and hoping Percy would come in.

"I feel so weak," she murmured as her arms were freed and the purple and black bruises were revealed. "I tried to fight against them, but they were too strong for me, too strong."

Leo stayed silent as he finished cutting the bindings off and freed Annabeth, letting her stand up and stretch, screaming out slightly at the pain that was inflicted on her body. Leo winced at the sound and looked towards the entrance, as if expecting something or someone. Was this a trap?

Percy came into the cave with a stumbling speed. He looked worn out, his green eyes dark with dreariness. He saw Annabeth, the bruised slightly limp girl and his eyes lit up, he was happy to see her Annabeth guessed.

"Annabeth!" He said, his voice happy as he came closer, but his gaze turned to Leo, looking like he was thinking very hard about something. "Was there anybody in the cave when you came in, Leo?"

"She said there was a voice from over there," Leo said, pointing to corner Annabeth had been staring at earlier, the corner that she had feared for her life that someone was there to hurt her and kill her. "But there was nobody there when I came in, I don't know if they escaped or she had just been imagining things."

Annabeth wanted to yell and scream at Leo that she was not crazy and didn't talk to pretend voices that she was hearing in a dark cave. But now that she thought about it, it did sound crazy actually. She sounded like a mad man being kept in a corner for his whole life, talking to the voice inside her head.

"Well, if there was anyone they're gone now," Percy concluded, his gaze once again resting upon Annabeth. "Are you ok?"

Annabeth wanted to speak, but she was afraid her voice would tremble, giving herself away. So she decided just to nod her head in reply, telling them that she was alright and could handle herself, when really that was just the opposite. She was scared, nobody had taken her down like that it was very odd for them to do so, she was a daughter of Athena and she was excellent at battle, why couldn't she fight them?

"We need a plan," Leo said, his voice filing with excitement. "I'll go find Piper and Jason."

Leo ran out of the cave to find the others and Percy took a step closer to Annabeth, his hand going to her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember you," he said softly, his eyes looked sad with remorse. "I still don't remember everything, but I remember bits of pieces of Camp Half-Blood, but most importantly, I remember you Annabeth."

Annabeth's breath caught slightly and she nodded, still not trusting her voice. She looked at him and saw that Percy that she had known for years, the one that had fought beside her and the one that she trusted. She learned up and pressed her lips to his, once again feeling that shocking feeling of a kiss that had been lost for so long.

Percy kissed back softly, as if he felt the same feeling she had. Everything was going to be alright. They needed a plan; they needed to fight back, where to start?

**Almost ended the whole story there, but I think a few more chapters are needed. I pinky promise to update more often now! I'm so sorry!**

**Here are the totals:**

**Hits: ****31,727**

**Reviews: 179**

**Alerts: 55**

**Favorites: 58**

**Thank you so much! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON! :) I LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!**


	14. Authors Last Note

**-Authors Last Note-**

**Hey everyone! It's been a while…**

**But I do…not have an excuse…**

**I've been lazy and school is getting crazy and I'm going to be a Freshmen next year and it's all going to start to count and mostly just because I'm lazy…**

**But the point of me writing this is that I'm cancelling this story, I'm getting PMs and reviews that are just rude and I feel like I should just stop and take this story down. Since the real book came out many people have been saying that it isn't at all like the real book, and yes that's true because it is in fact a fanfiction and it's not supposed to be just like the book…?**

**I did start this story before the real one came out and I have not yet read the real Son of Neptune so I don't know exactly what it is like, so it just really annoys me when I get complaints. I've been trying to ignore and continue writing this story for you guys, but I've just kind of lost my inspiration for this story..**

**So I've decided that soon, maybe a few weeks I'll be taking this story down and start a new story and I swear to actually update regularly! I've been going through some hard times and I just didn't want to write with my depressing mood, but now I feel so much better and I want to get back to doing what I love!**

**I hope you guys understand! I'll be putting up a poll on my profile for a new story so watch out for that! PM me ideas if you have any and I'll probably will be looking for a long time beta reader so also PM me if you're interested in that.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story so far and I love you guys! **

**XOXO**

**Abbi C ;D**


End file.
